


Noisy Neighbors

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Friendship, Gen, Implied Violence, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, bad neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Again?” Jane asked sympathetically. “Yup, woke me up at 2 am with the TV blaring,” Darcy confirmed before taking a large drink of her coffee. Jane shook her head and sighed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Darcy slumped into the lab, yawning behind her large coffee cup and dropping onto her desk chair.

“Again?” Jane asked sympathetically.

“Yup, woke me up at 2 am with the TV blaring,” Darcy confirmed before taking a large drink of her coffee. Jane shook her head and sighed. 

“Did you call the super again?” Jane wanted to know. Darcy nodded wearily.

“I did, I called the cops too and they told me there were already officers on the way but no one ever showed,” Darcy related. 

“Why can’t the management just kick them out?” Jane asked.

“According to the super it’s because he actually owns the apartment. They’re disobeying the HOA’s noise regulations, but all they can do is fine them $50 every time someone complains. They’d have to be behind on their HOA fees or mortgage payments for them to even attempt to evict them,” Darcy explained.

“I thought it was a rental building, I mean you rent…right?” Jane questioned scrunching up her face in confusion.

“I have a legal sublet from SI, it’s one of the many apartments in the city the company owns for employees to rent. Since the company is the owner, a representative from here would have to petition the Home Owners Association to look into the violations. Unfortunately legal told me that unless I witness the owner committing a crime on the property, the rules only allow for fining. Being a noisy dick isn’t grounds for eviction. Fuck if it shouldn’t be tho,” Darcy grumbled before shoving her face back into her coffee cup. 

  


The rest of the morning passed without incident, and soon Darcy was in the communal kitchen yawning her way through making sandwiches for herself, Jane, Bruce, and Tony. Darcy was going through the motions of building the sandwiches when a large, warm hand dropped on her shoulder. Darcy yelped in surprised alarm and jumped away from the person behind her, grabbing a knife as she spun to confront whoever startled her.

“Whoa, relax Darce,” Steve said holding his hands up in an attempt to show he wasn’t a threat.

“What are you gonna do with that doll, slather us to death?” Bucky asked wryly, nodding toward the strawberry jam covered butter knife.

“Sorry, sorry, kinda out of it today,” Darcy apologized, slowing down her breathing and moving back to making sandwiches.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked concerned.

“M’fine, just tired. My asshole neighbors were blasting their TV in the middle of the night again. I didn’t get much sleep,” Darcy explained waving his concern away. 

“The same ones that argue all the time?” Bucky wanted to know, frowning at the idea.

“That’s them, if the cops aren’t coming because of music or the TV, it’s because their screaming at each other and shit is crashing like they’re throwing things. Frickin obnoxious,” Darcy confirmed darkly.

“I don’t like the sound of this Darcy, what if he gets violent?” Steve worried.

“Then I’ll call the cops. Unfortunately there isn’t much anyone can do,” Darcy yawned, as she loaded the finished lunches onto a wooden tray. Bucky and Steve exchanged concerned glances as they watched her head for the elevator. 

“Jarvis, what do we know about these neighbors of hers?” Bucky inquired. 

“I have little information at the moment, I can run a background check if you like Sergeant,” Jarvis offered.

“That’d be great, if you could send it to both our phones when it’s ready we’d appreciate it, thanks,” Bucky replied.

“You are quite welcome, I will have all relevant information compiled shortly,” Jarvis relayed.  
  


Darcy was dozing on the lab couch, her half-finished lunch abandoned on the floor, when Steve and Bucky walked in. They paused uncertainly, torn between needing to talk to her about what Jarvis dug up and wanting to let her get some rest. 

“Her break is over in thirty minutes, you can talk to her after her alarm goes off,” Jane directed not looking up from her notes. Thirty minutes later her alarm went off and Darcy groaned before slapping at her phone to turn it off. 

“Coffee?” Steve asked softly getting her attention. Darcy slowly sat up and rubbed her face wearily before picking up her glasses and sliding them on.

“Thanks,” she said with a sleepy smile taking the cup Steve was holding out to her. Bucky sat on the other end of the couch while Steve claimed Jane’s unused rolling desk chair. “So what’s going on?” she asked after taking a deep sip of coffee.

“We asked Jarvis to run a background check on these neighbors of yours, and it’s not great,” Bucky revealed.

“How bad?” Darcy questioned frowning.

“The unit is owned by Charles Lancaster, also known as Charlie. He has a record of misdemeanor and felony convictions for drug possession and theft. His girlfriend Tammy Feeney has a DUI on her record and a suspended license as a result, as well as theft arrests. I don’t like you living next to people like that,”  Steve told her frowning.

“I’m not really surprised he’s got a record for drugs and theft. In the year he’s lived next door I’ve never seen the guy sober. And trust me, I don’t like it either but it’s not like I can get him kicked out no matter how much I wish I could,” Darcy said with a sigh.

“You could move into the tower,” Bucky said reasonably. 

“I like my apartment, and my neighbor being a dick isn’t enough of a reason for me to give it up,” Darcy refused. 

“Darcy, drug users can be dangerous,” Bucky argued.

“I’m not going to move just because my neighbor is a dick,” Darcy told him firmly as she collected her lunch plate and stood. Steve and Bucky watched her move over to her desk and start working. Exchanging a look of concern they quietly left  her to her work.   
  


  


Later that night Darcy sat curled up on her couch scrolling through tumblr for Hulk fan art when her neighbors started screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Darcy jumped, startled at the sudden change in volume. 

“Not again,” Darcy groaned dropping her head against the back of the couch. Moments later the sound of the voices coming through the wall changed dramatically. 

“Owwwww! No, please stop, don’t!” the woman Darcy now knew was named Tammy screeched. Darcy jumped to her feet, adrenaline flooding her system at the sheer panic in the woman’s voice. Grabbing her phone as the sounds of the woman begging him to stop hurting her continued, Darcy quickly dialed 911. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” a woman’s voice asked calmly. 

“My neighbor is beating up his girlfriend,” Darcy blurted out. 

“What’s the address?” the operator asked her voice changing from calm to firm no-nonsense. Darcy quickly gave the address and was assured officers were being dispatched to the location. Ending the call Darcy wrapped her sweater tighter around herself and sat down on the couch, her entire body on edge as she helplessly listened to her neighbor scream in pain and beg for him to stop. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and still the screaming didn’t stop nor did the police arrive. Unable to take it any longer without doing something Darcy grabbed her phone, pacing around her living room as she hit the Jarvis button.

“How may I help you Miss Lewis?” Jarvis’s welcoming voice asked.

“Jarvis, you gotta send help. My neighbor is beating the hell out of his girlfriend. I called 911 and they said someone was coming but it’s been over fifteen minutes they aren’t here yet, and fuck she’s still  **_screaming_ ** ,” Darcy hurriedly explained as Tammy let out another anguished wail. “Send Thor, send Tony, send Sam, I don’t care just send someone who can get here fast,” Darcy begged near tears. 

“Help is on the way Miss Darcy, I will stay on the line with you until they arrive,” Jarvis soothed her.

“Thank you, oh god, it’s so bad Jarvis,” Darcy croaked out.

“I can hear her Miss Darcy, help is on the way,” Jarvis reassured her. “Falcon and Captain Rogers are approaching your balcony, eta 1 minute. If you would please open the door to allow them in,” Jarvis prompted gently.

“Thank you, I’m opening the door now,” Darcy said scurrying to the sliding glass door and unlocking it. She slid the door open and rushed out onto the small balcony, where she could now see Sam flying toward her with Steve dangling in his grasp. Seconds later they were landing on the balcony just as another agonized scream rent the air.

Steve gave Darcy a quick once over to make sure she was unharmed before hurrying through the apartment throwing open the door with a determined stride. Sam and Darcy rushed after him, skidding into the hall just as Steve pounded on the door.

“Keep her back,” Steve ordered Sam, who nodded and quickly nudged Darcy back into her apartment. Seconds later the door opened and Charlie appeared in the doorway with a snarl on his face.

“What the fuck do you want?” he snapped. In the very next second Charlie froze and went pale as he quickly recognized the two Avengers standing in front of his door.

“Step aside son,” Steve ordered sternly. Charlie took a shocked stepped backward and Steve shoved his way into the apartment. At a glance he took in the overturned tables and chairs, smashed knickknacks, books and DVD’s strewn about. Then he saw her huddled in a corner, her unnaturally orange hair falling messily around her shoulders, tears running down her face, and visible bruises blooming on her bare arms. “It’s going to be alright ma’am, we’re here to help,” Steve told her softly. 

“What the fuck, get away from her!” Charlie yelled at Steve taking a big step forward.

“You don’t want to do that man,” Sam advised his voice deadly calm. Charlie looked back at him for a moment before turning back to Steve with a sneer and renewed bravado.

“You can’t just come into my place without permission, get the fuck out,” he ordered.

“You let me in, and I’m not here for you, I’m here to get her out of here,” Steve told him with disdain, fists clenched as he reined in his temper. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are man? That bitch is mine, you aren’t taking her anywhere,” Charlie yelled angrily, knocking over a lamp and sending it to the floor with a resounding crash. Tammy flinched in the corner, pulling her legs tighter against herself in the wake of his anger. 

“She’s her own person, you can’t stop her if she wants to leave,” Sam told him. Steve turned his back on Charlie and squatted down a few feet away from Tammy with a gentle look on his face and his hands held loose and non-threatening.

“Tammy, my name is Steve and I’d really like to help you. My friends and I, we can get you a new place to live, support, a job, anything you need to make a new life. I promise you, you will never have to be afraid of him again,” Steve told her with a reassuring smile. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, uncurling a little as he spoke to her.

“Are, are you really Captain America?” she asked softly. 

“I really am, see, I have the shield and everything,” Steve told her slowly reaching over his shoulder to tug it off the magnetic shoulder holster Tony had designed. Tammy’s eyes widened as she took in the shield, impulsively reaching out toward it before pulling her hand back with a blush. Steve smiled kindly at her and nodded, sliding the shield a little closer so she could touch it.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Charlie yelled again advancing toward Steve menacingly. Steve sent her one more reassuring smile before smoothly rising and clicking the shield into place on his back on one fluid movement. 

“I’m going to tell you this once, you don’t want to do this. In fact you want to go out into the hall and wait for the police that have already been called. In the meantime Tammy here is going to pack a bag because we aren’t leaving her here to get beaten anymore,” Steve informed him in his Captain ‘you will listen to me’ voice. 

“Why the fuck do the Avengers give a shit about some slut? Ain’t nothin’ special about her exceptin’ that she’s mine. I’m not gonna say it again you tights wearing asshole, get the fuck outta my place,” Charlie demanded. Steve took one big step forward just as the police finally arrived.

  


Darcy paced in her apartment, unsure of what was happening next door. Suddenly Bucky was sticking his head through the still open door into her apartment.

“You alright doll?” he asked worriedly as he walked over to her, looking her over for injuries the same way Sam and Steve had.

“Bucky! What are you doing here?” she asked throwing herself into his arms.

“Got your distress call through Jarvis, I followed with one of Stark’s SUV’s. Figured if we need to get the lady to a shelter or something we should have a car. Sam can’t carry everyone, hell he can barely carry Steve,” Bucky related.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I have no idea what’s happening and it’s driving me crazy,” Darcy said hugging him.

“The cops got here just as I did, they went in and are talking with Steve. We’re just going to have to trust him and Sam to talk her into leaving,” Bucky told her wrapping his arms around her.

Darcy was very relieved that she wasn’t waiting alone anymore but it was driving her nuts that all she knew was that her neighbor was yelling at her friends and she’d heard more crashing. Eventually things went quiet and finally, after almost an hour Steve and Sam walked back into her apartment looking weary and dejected.

“What happened? Is she okay? Did they arrest him?” Darcy asked as Sam closed the door behind himself.

“She refused to make a complaint, the cops made him go take a walk to calm down and she hurried after him begging him to forgive her,” Sam related swiping a hand over his face. 

“So, that’s it? He beats the crap out of her and gets away with it?” Darcy asked in disbelief. 

“It’s the law, no witnesses and she won’t make a complaint. Their hands are tied,” Sam explained flatly.

“Was the same back in the day. I remember my Ma trying to convince ladies in the neighborhood to leave abusive husbands, but they wouldn’t. It’s…it’s like they think they deserve it,” Steve bit out frustrated.

“Battered woman’s syndrome, you get beaten down long enough you forget how to function any other way. Leaving an abusive situation can feel harder and more terrifying than staying. All you can do is let her know that she has help if she ever wants it,” Sam said diplomatically. 

Darcy sighed, falling on the couch in defeat. She’d really thought they could help. 

“Darcy, this guy, he’s dangerous. He already suspects you’re the one who called the cops, he was personally offended that Sam and I were there. If he figures out that you’re connected to Stark Industries and the Avengers, I don’t know what he might try,” Steve told her softly.

“He’s right Darce, I don’t think it’s safe for you to stay here anymore,” Sam agreed nodding.

“You really think he’ll come after me?” Darcy asked frowning.

“I don’t want to take the chance, do you?” Steve asked seriously. 

“What happens if he breaks in here, or follows you on the street or something? We’d never forgive ourselves if something happened to you,” Bucky pleaded. Darcy looked back and forth between the three of them, before sighing.

“Fine, I guess it was just a matter of time before you all insisted I move into the tower anyway. At least my commute will be shorter,” she acquiesced with a sigh. 

  
  


It was soon decided that Darcy would pack the essentials and ride back to the tower with Steve and Bucky, she’d go see Pepper the next day to start the moving process. There was already an apartment ready for her to move into, seeing as they’d all been trying to convince her to move in for months. She’d stubbornly held onto her desire to live in a different building than her job, but now it was out of her hands. Once she was packed Sam took off from the balcony, flying back to the tower. Darcy locked the balcony door before following the others out into the hall, her luggage carried by Bucky, as Steve stayed at the ready. She set the alarm and locked the door before walking with them to the elevator. 

By the time they met up with the team, Jane, and Pepper in the tower common room Darcy was emotionally exhausted. 

“You okay kid?” Tony asked as she fell onto the couch with a sigh. 

“Fine, rattled but mostly fine. I mean, it was terrifying hearing him hurt her like that but when it comes right down to it her life is the one that’s worse off,” Darcy said.

“I did a little digging,” Nat said sitting across from her. “It turns out he inherited the apartment from his father. He’s got a part time job unloading boxes at a shipping company that’s been linked to counterfeit designer purses being smuggled into the country. So far local law enforcement hasn’t been able to get a solid lead. Charlie legally makes $10 an hour and only works fifteen hours a week. No way he’s affording even the HOA fees on that apartment just on his salary. We might not be able to put him away for domestic abuse, but we can get him on other charges. As many as we can make stick,” Nat told her. 

“Does that mean I can keep my apartment?” Darcy asked perking up. 

“You know, I’m going to start taking your refusal to live here personally Lewis,” Tony told her with a pout. Darcy chuckled and shook her head at him.

“Yeah Darce, don’t you love us?” Clint asked casting puppy dog eyes at her.

“We need you here,” Wanda agreed nodding quickly.

“She’s right princeza, you belong with us,” Pietro added with a smarmy grin. 

“The other guy is calmer when you’re around,” Bruce put in with a soft blush.

“That’s because he likes the brownies I make him,” Darcy grinned nudging Bruce with her foot.

“We’d all like for you to stay,” Pepper said. Darcy looked around at her friends and couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the collective show of affection. 

“You guys are bound and determined to make me cry aren’t you?” Darcy sniffed smiling happily. 

“So you’re gonna stay right?” Jane asked grinning at her friend.

“Yes I’m staying, and I’m helping you guys take that dude down. Hell Nat’s plan is better than mine,” Darcy declared.

“Your plan?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, I was going to hack is bank accounts and donate the money to women’s shelters around the city then tank his credit rating,” Darcy explained. 

“No reason we can’t do both,” Nat said smirking.

  


A week later when he was arrested, Charlie had a negative bank balance, three maxed out credit cards, and the a credit rating that was in the toilet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from my own experience having to call the police on my neighbor because I could hear him hurting his girlfriend. Like the woman in the story she refused to press charges and followed him when he stormed out. It was a terrifying experience being completely unable to do anything but listen to her screams until the cops arrived. Nothing compared to what she was going through herself, but still awful. Also I realize the laws are different in NYC and in reality he’d of been arrested, but since that is not the case here that’s how the story went.
> 
> Edit: Since this story was posted my neighbors girlfriend broke up with him and moved out. And about two months ago he and his step-mother (who moved in after the ex-girlfriend left. He then married his step-mom ... no seriously, even my imagination couldn't come up with that fuckery) were evicted for majorly violating the HOA terms. Everyone is much happier with them gone, and I have sympathy for the poor people that ended up with them as new neighbors.


End file.
